


What... Just Happened?

by AnywayHeresTheGardenWall



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, You'll see what I mean, also Tails isn't really there, bear with me here, just a general thing of the 3D games, literally just a warm up that got really long, mostly based off of Sonic Colors to Sonic Lost World and stuff...?, that one comfort fic I keep writing for no reason, who knows who else I'll include
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall/pseuds/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall
Summary: I had to see my reflection or something, just sitting on the couch in this weird little beach hut villa wasn't going to help. I swung my legs around and tried to stand, hissing through my teeth when I put weight on my splinted leg. Oh, for the love of...Then, suddenly, I froze. Wait a minute. I had a couple appendages too many... I could feel it, why didn't I notice that before? I turned my head around to see......two fluffy, swishing fox tails.Holy...





	What... Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally only rated T because MC has a potty mouth. Possible descriptions of violence and a whole lot of identity crisis. I... don't know what this is.

_My head hurts._

That's the first thing I notice when I start to regain consciousness. The fact that my head is pounding along in time with by heartbeat, making me wonder how much blood happened to actually be in my head. It took a moment for me to get my eyes to open, the light momentarily making my headache worse. Then, after my eyes adjusted, the pain ebbed, leaving me looking around an unfamiliar living room. Or, I assumed it was a living room. I was laying on a couch under a blanket... wait, what?

 

First, I had no idea how I got here. Second, I'm not wearing actual clothes according to what I can feel. But my body feels... covered? I lift my hands up to look at them, furrowing my brows as I looked at the gloves covering them. There was some kind of watch on my right wrist... and my arm...

 

I sat up straight, trying to get a better look at myself. Orange... fur? This was all fur! My arms, my legs, my torso... there was a fluffy patch of white across my chest, and I gently rubbed my finger against it to make sure it was actually me.

 

 _I felt it_.

 

So... yeah, the fuzzy, unclothed body was me. With bandages up my legs...? Wait, I had a splint on my left leg. So now I was a furry and injured?

 

Hold on... if my body looked like this... then... my hands flew to my face, feeling fuzzy cheeks, a round little nose (which oddly worked better than I remember), and tall, big ears on top of my head. I even realized I could move the ears if I wanted... which was really weird when you never ever recall having those muscles. I had tufts of hair.. fur? I had a few long tufts above my forehead, along with... more bandages. I had to see my reflection or something, just sitting on the couch in this weird little beach hut villa wasn't going to help. I swung my legs around and tried to stand, hissing through my teeth when I put weight on my splinted leg. Oh, for the love of...

 

Then, suddenly, I froze. Wait a minute. I had a couple appendages too many... I could feel it, why didn't I notice that before? I turned my head around to see...

 

...two fluffy, swishing fox tails.

 

_Holy shit._

 

I lost my balance, managing to fall backwards instead of forwards so my new furry additions helped cushion my fall. In shock, I actually grabbed one, fingering the fur for a moment as I examined this new piece of me.

 

Well, it was more like... this whole body was a new piece of me. It felt weird, but natural at the same time, cozy but also itchy. Fluffy and new... but it felt kind of like I'd had this my whole life.

 

Okay, maybe that wasn't the thing I should be worried about. I did appear to have a very injured leg, which I had only managed to make worse as it ached from the earlier movement. With a sigh, I resigned to my fate of lying on the wooden floor of an unfamiliar house, as a freaking furry fictional character who did not have the ability to get up myself.

 

Both fortunately and unfortunately, I did not have to wait long for some kind of saving. The sudden fast footsteps of someone I didn't recognize alerted me to the approach of someone new. I tilted my head to try to see them without getting up from my spot on the floor.

 

"I hope you like cookies, bud, because Amy and I got you a whole bunch of your favorite- Tails!" I didn't get a chance to react, blink, or... pretty much anything before I was scooped up off the ground and placed gently back on the couch. "Geez, I should have told you not to try to get up! What happened?"

 

I would have answered if I could find my voice. It's a little hard to do something like that when you're staring at someone who honestly should not have existed. Someone who was a fictional character that defied all laws of normal physics and should not have been possible. Yeah, I'm staring at Sonic the Hedgehog, folks. This day just kept getting better and better.

 

"...I fell?" A lame excuse maybe, and my first time using this voice. I was not used to the cute tone I heard ringing through my head instead of my natural, more feminine voice. I cleared my throat in an attempt to sound stronger... that last sentence came out awfully weak. "I dunno. I had a headache and I wanted some medication..."

 

"Well, you could have just waited for me." Sonic put his hand on my shoulder, and suddenly I felt far more out of place. "You hit your head pretty hard back there... you were out for a couple days. Wait here, I'll get you some water and pain meds."

 

And the blue hedgehog had vanished into what I assumed was the kitchen. Exhaling deeply, I threw my head back against the couch cushions, tapping my good foot against the pillows beneath me. I've been out a couple days...? No, Tails has been out a couple days. But... technically I'm Tails now. Though I don't remember anything leading up to this...!

 

Augh, my head hurt more just thinking about it. Maybe I'd just live with whatever was going on for the time being. 

 

However, I was still going to decipher some of this so I wasn't so confused. First things first: I somehow had been transformed into Tails the fox. I was injured and in pain, and had apparently been passed out for a while. Additionally, from what I can tell, I can even determine what universe I'm in. Thankfully, it wasn't the Sonic Boom show I had been so diligently binging. That was kind of a shame... Sticks is a fun character.

 

I didn't have much longer to ponder it, as Sonic was true to his nickname and was back at my side, a glass of water and a few familiar looking pills in hand. Thank god the ibuprofen looked the same, at least.

 

\

It was relieving to know that I had pain medication on board now, and I ended up drinking all of the water as well without even thinking about it. Man... maybe I had been out for a while. With a sigh, I handed the empty glass back to my sudden best friend, earning a little smile from the blue Hedgehog.

 

"That help? You seemed thirsty."

 

"Yeah... thanks." I offered a similar smile, though it was somewhat awkward and a little uncomfortable. Somehow, I just wasn't used to the whole 'fictional characters are now real' thing quite yet. But while I was here... I could try to get some information on what happened. "...do you know what happened to me, Sonic? It's all a blur..."

 

Not lying. Not technically. And I actually said his name without having a meltdown from my crumbling reality. Bonus points for me!

 

"I'm not surprised. You took a pretty hard hit..." Sonic looked... guilty? Oh no. What happened? What on earth was it that had not only caused Tails- er, me- to end up like this, but also leave Sonic looking so... sad?

 

It was almost like I wasn't totally out of my comfort zone and in a body that wasn't mine.

 

"You see, bud..." Sonic sat down next to my feet, sighing as he crossed his legs like a little kid. It was also at this moment that I realized he too was wearing an odd watch like my own... but that was unimportant right now. "It was kind of a small thing, not usually one of those giant schemes to take over the world that ol' Egghead does sometimes. I think he was testing out a new robot or something, because I haven't ever seen it before. But... anyway."

 

I leaned in a little to show my interest. He almost smiled as a reply.

 

"You and I went to confront him before he could reach an area that was too populated. We took your plane to get there faster, but he must have seen us coming and shot us down... you managed to help me bail by flying us to safety before it crashed. We tag teamed it against his robot, coming at it from two different sides so he would be overwhelmed. But then... he grabbed your leg."

 

There was a glance at said splinted appendage, with another dash of guilt for good measure. It really hurt to see how much Sonic blamed himself for this.

He sighed deeply before continuing, running a hand along his quills. "I couldn't do much without him threatening to hurt you. That dumb robot kept squeezing your leg and there was a crack, and you were crying and I..."

 

I put my hand on his shoulder. I could put the pieces together enough on my own. I wasn't going to make him retell it when I could see it upset him so. His green eyes darted towards me, and he suddenly looked relieved - most likely about me trying to be sympathetic despite being the one hurt.

 

]

"So I was hit against something and you blasted him to kingdom come?" The question was phrased to hopefully make things a little more lighthearted, even if I still wasn't used to Tails' voice coming out of my own mouth. I was gonna be here for the foreseeable future... I needed to make sure I didn't cause a scene by saying I was someone from another dimension trapped in his best friend's body. Also, things sounded bad enough as is, and I certainly didn't want to make things worse.

 

Little thing about me, folks: I put others first, even supposedly fictional blue hedgehogs who were now suddenly my best friend because I had become a fictional two tailed fox. But back to where we were.

 

"Basically. But I'm really glad you're okay... you had me worried there." Sonic smiled again, gently punching my arm as he stood. "Don't do that to me, got it? And be careful... I don't want this to happen again."

 

"I understand. No worries, Sonic." Did that sound like Tails? I hoped so.

 

"Good. Oh- your plane was taken to your workshop, so you can repair it later if you like. But now, you need bed rest, little buddy." His voice was soft, affectionate. I had never heard this from Sonic in game or show, and paired with the way he looked at me... my heart melted at how close he and Tails must be.

 

"I am so okay with that." As if to prove a point, I flopped back down, one tail swishing lazily off the side of the couch.

 

"Good. Now stay here til I get back, there's something I gotta do really quick! It'll take two minutes!"

 

And, with a blast of air and a blur of blue, he was gone again, leaving me with my thoughts.

 

And right now, my first thought after that info-dump... _Holy shit. Again._  

 

I wanted to scream. Not in excitement or anything like that, though suddenly being in a fictional world was definitely exciting. I wanted to scream because I was realizing what I left behind. At home, where my actual body was, where I was actually... me. My friends, my family... if my mind was here, did that mean Tails was in my body? Was I just in a coma back home? I could almost believe this was a dream, if I hadn't just taken pain medication and felt that ache of my broken leg.

 

...what was my family doing right now? Did they know I'm okay? What if I... died...?

 

Stop, stop panicking. You don't know. Right now, the only thing you can discern is that this is reality.

 

Right... think about it logically. We'll just have to wait and see, despite how much I would hate that.

 

Well, time to use my skills at putting on a mask to good use. I just had to be Tails until I could figure out how to get back in my own body. No problem... in theory.

 

I ran a hand over my new large ears, unsurprised to find that the motion helped soothe my headache. Made sense, as I liked having my hair stroked normally. Maybe some of my little quirks and things carried over.

 

Almost a second after I did this, I heard the return of quick footsteps, though they were somewhat slower than before. And there was more than one set I could hear, now that I listened. Sonic must have brought company. I tilted my head to see, smiling when I recognized the pink and red creatures accompanying him.

 

Knuckles and Amy. Of course. It only made sense, as Tails- well... as I was their friend too.

Man. I'm never getting used to that.

 

"He woke up, see? I knew you would want to check on him, so..." Sonic smiled as he skidded to a stop by my side, running his hand over my ears in a gesture not too unlike rustling another's hair. "See? I can be thoughtful."

 

"On the very rare occasion." Amy smiled, laughing as she turned a sympathetic, jade colored gaze to me. "You feeling alright? We've been really worried..."

 

"I'm fine, really. I had a headache earlier, but it's going away." I offered a reassuring smile, tilting my head a little. "I honestly think my biggest problem will be this thing."

 

My leg, of course. I let out a dissatisfied grunt as I moved my foot. New body or not, adjusting to not being able to walk was going to be bothersome. But, like the two tails that currently lay at my sides, I would learn how to deal.

 

Knuckles made a face as he hummed, ultimately reminding me that he was there too. He had been so quiet that I hadn't noticed him. "You really did worry us, you know. I think you actually gave Sonic a panic attack the first few hours."

 

"Wha- no!" Sonic narrowed his eyes and tapped one of his red and white shoes. "I was worried, but I knew it would be okay! Tails is tough, like me." He paused for a minute before leaning over to me. "In all seriousness, though... please don't do that again."

 

I let out a little sigh, smiling fondly to myself. "I promise to try not to."

 

While my attention was on Sonic, I hadn't noticed Amy circling to behind me, by the arm of the couch. The only reason I did notice her... was because she started rubbing my head and ears.

 

I couldn't help it. I squealed in surprise before suddenly relaxing. It just... it felt really good. It soothed my headache and my nerves, offering a sense of security I appreciated. It made me hum, and I heard Amy chuckle.

 

"Well, that hasn't changed." She smiled to herself- I could hear the grin in her voice. "Sonic, remember those cookies? The chocolate chunk ones I baked a bunch of?"

 

"Oh- yeah! We have a whole-"

 

"Hang on, Tails needs an actual meal first." Knuckles cut them off, shaking his head in disappointment. "Come on, tomato soup seems like a good medium. Cookies later."

 

I let out a whine of annoyance. I wanted cookies...

 

Oh god. I really was turning into Tails.

 

I didn't think on it further when Sonic rubbed my head again. "You will have those cookies later, dude. I promise. We'll hang with you until your leg is all fixed."

 

Hmm. Maybe I was going to like it here after all.


End file.
